Devotion
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Sequel to “Saber”. PostEpisode 3:Revenge of the Sith. Nonslash. ObiWan rediscovers friendships he thought lost.


TITLE: Devotion

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: Sequel to "Saber". Post-Episode 3:Revenge of the Sith. Non-slash. Obi-Wan re-discovers friendships he thought lost.

FEEDBACK: Yes, please.

ARCHIVE: Ask me first.

MY WEBSITE: http/ The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

REFERENCES: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover and Legacy of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission by Jude Watson.

Devotion

Hood drawn and face concealed, Obi-Wan Kenobi strode through the city of Mos Eisley always taking care to avoid any unwanted attention. It wasn't too difficult. With the high density of crooks, runners and thieves in the area, he was free to roam the city with little notice from others. But he was unsure of the two beings that belonged to the traces in the Force that Qui-Gon had warned him about, so he obscured his face as a precaution.

As he moved, he reached out carefully into the Force, looking for the source of those traces. He needed a direction as he wasn't sure if the unknowns had yet arrived in the city. The Jedi Master had quickly taken to this town, despite the rampant criminal activity. He felt safe here. One could disappear quite nicely into the crowd if needed. Imperial troops were becoming more visible with each day, but they were not an issue of concern. The weak-minded were no challenge to a master of the Force. The thought made Obi-Wan smile, but only for a moment as the Force suddenly directed him towards an alley behind one of the city's many cantinas.

Reaching down for the blaster holstered to his belt, one he'd picked up to help hide his true identity, he followed the lead of the Force.

Two humanoids hidden under dark blue robes moved quietly through the small crowd at the end of the alley, near the entrance to the cantina. They glided into the alley. Obi-Wan followed, waiting until just the moment they were out of view of the crowd to make his move on them.

Blaster rammed into the back of the taller one, he quietly directed them into the abandoned building, out of sight from anyone who might wander past.

"I promise you, I won't miss if you choose to run." Obi-Wan said, changing his heavy accent to attempt and sound more like a Tatooine regular. "All I want to know is who you are and what you are doing here."

The taller of the two responded. "We are nomads looking for a friend of ours who we thought to be dead. We wish no harm to anyone."

"Nomads, huh? Force sensitive nomads? Are you working for the Empire?"

"No. We are trying to avoid the Empire."

"As are we all. How do you know your friend is here? Perhaps he's elsewhere. Who is it that you looking for? Perhaps I can help you find him."

Something about the way the man behind them pronounced the word 'elsewhere' triggered something in the older of the two beings. He knew that accent, no matter how hard this person was trying to hide it. All he needed to do was place it. A subtle hand signal was given to the younger of the pair to stay calm and allow things to work themselves out. "He could be elsewhere, but he could be here. How do I know that it's not you who is working for the Empire?"

"I assure you, I want to avoid them at all costs."

"You're hiding from them. I can feel it. Yes, we are Force sensitive. As are you. We are hiding as well."

"You need to hide elsewhere then."

There was that word again. And at that instant, the blue hooded being nodded and released a soft laugh.

"I don't see what's funny." The man's insistent voice continued, "You and your companion should look for your friend and then disappear. Trust me, if you are not with the Empire, it's much safer that way."

The blue hood shook back and forth for a moment, and then, "I believe we've found our friend." He reached up with both hands and slowly removed his hood, while silently motioning for the other to do the same. Then they both turned, ignoring the blaster. "You don't hide your accent very well. Even with your cover, you sound very much like the one we seek. Obi-Wan Kenobi, I presume?"

Obi-Wan blinked hard as he watched the pair reveal their identities from beneath his brown hood. They were older. The hair was longer. They were dirty and did indeed look like nomads, but he knew those faces. He'd known them for a long time. The younger one with the distinctive ice-blue eyes, was once was a boy of ten, with short spiked ginger hair and a padawan braid. The older one, was a few years older than Obi-Wan, his dark-flaxen hair and deep brown eyes were unmistakable.

Two friends. Two of his closest friends. Two people he'd thought had died in the Jedi slaughter. Two people he'd mourned. They stood before him now as he stood in disbelief, dropping his hood and allowing his blaster to crash to the ground.

Jedi Master Taash Evram and Jedi Knight Ryin Cyr.

Obi-Wan let out a sudden gasp at the unexpected sight of two of his dearest friends and staggered to his side, losing his balance. Taash moved quickly to help him keep his feet. "That's no way to greet an old friend. Point a blaster as his back, tell him to pack up and leave and then fall over when you find out who he is." Taash smiled as he spoke, trying to ease Obi-Wan's shock.

"Taash. Ryin. I…I…thought…I…figured…you were both dead. I…you…" He stumbled over the words as he continued to stare at these two people who meant so much to him. Stunned into silence, his eyes became watery as he was swiftly drawn into a strong embrace. Another pair of arms wrapped around the both of them. Obi-Wan found his face buried in the soft cloak of Taash's shoulder and he lost any composure he had left.

Taash held him tight, not only elated to see his friend again, but also trying to absorb some of the pain and hurt that he knew Obi-Wan had been dealing with. Pain that flooded the Force as Obi-Wan's emotions crashed.

He soon found himself crying with him.

Away on an extended mission on an outer rim planet, he and Ryin has discovered through channels, the details of what had transpired at the Temple and in other places around the galaxy. The details of Anakin's turning. Of the Jedi slaughter. Their own lives had been saved when the mayor of the city where they had been for over a year during their mission, alerted them to news on the holo-net about clone troopers turning against the Jedi they had been working with. The first details they found were sketchy, but concise enough to know that they needed to go into hiding as quickly as possible. The mayor helped them to disappear and it had been the last anyone had heard from them.

Taash hadn't known for certain if Obi-Wan had survived the darkness that Sidious and Anakin, now Vader, had cast upon the Jedi, but the Force had drawn him to Tatooine for a reason. And how grateful he was that it had. He was overwhelmed to see his friend again, but was also highly aware of the support that Obi-Wan needed after all he must have been witness to. He knew Obi-Wan almost as well as he knew himself and held on to his friend, offering any comfort he could, giving him that chance for the emotional release that he knew Obi-Wan so desperately craved.

After a few minutes, when Obi-Wan had finally righted his emotions, he pulled away from his friends. But he was still so astonished to see them alive. When he stood back and looked at them, really looked at their faces for the first time in ages, he couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Those faces were so dear to him.

They were all in tears now and for some reason it made him laugh. And for a few moments, it made him feel like a padawan again.

"What's so funny?" Taash asked with a puzzled look.

"The three of us. Jedi are supposed to be in control. Especially of their emotions. Look at us. Crying like children."

"Or crying like friends who've been reunited with those thought dead. Obi-Wan, when Ryin and I found out that there was a chance that you were alive, we had to find out for ourselves. We don't mean to put your cover in jeopardy and we won't overstay our welcome. But…it's so good to see you alive. After all that's happened. I'm so sorry about Anakin…"

The innocent mention of that name immediately caused Obi-Wan to put up a wall. And he stiffened slightly. Taash noticed the change immediately and regretted his words.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him. Is there a place we can talk? Some place safe?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "My home is not far from here. We can walk. You'll be safe to stay with me for a couple days, but any longer than that and it might begin to attract attention."

"It's okay, Obi-Wan. We won't stay long. We think we know of a place where we can go to live and be safe. We've done our best to hide ourselves within the Force. Ditched our brown cloaks for blue. Let our hair grow out. Even, if you'll notice, traded in our Jedi tunics for a more nomadish look. Although we did keep the belts. Sabers just don't hang correctly otherwise." He smiled as he looked down at the well-worn clothes he and Ryin were now donning. Obi-Wan returned the gesture, motioned for them to put their hoods up and they made their way for his hovel.

Taash and Ryin took in what was Obi-Wan's home. So different than what they had all been used to for their many years at the Temple. But things had changed significantly in the last six months. This was Obi-Wan's life now.

They were offered a seat and a drink. "I don't have much to choose from. A weak burgundy ale is the best of what I have."

"That would be perfect." Taash spoke for the both of them.

As Obi-Wan poured three cups of ale, he stopped to study Ryin for a moment and remembered back to when he'd first met him, a ten year old newly chosen padawan. Young. Innocent. Now he was a Jedi Knight of twenty-five. One of the last of his kind. "I knew you'd be a great Knight, Ryin. I wish I had been around to see your knighting ceremony a few years ago," he reminisced sadly. "Taash told me all about it though. How proud he was of you." Ryin felt his face blush slightly. Obi-Wan continued with new tears forming in his aged eyes, "You don't know how happy I am that you survived. That you were far away from the worst of it when the

Empire took control. I was in the heart of it all. I saw my friends dead. I saw the padawans and younglings dead. Everyone I had known and worked with for most of my life…dead. All at the hands of…" His voice got low and then faded. He didn't want to bring that name up again. "You just…Force if I could keep you both here with me for the rest of my days, I would. I'm glad you at least have each other."

Ryin forced a grin, but he was all too easily able to read Obi-Wan's loneliness.

He remembered those same feelings emanating from him after Qui-Gon had died.

It seemed to be a loneliness that Obi-Wan was never completely able to shake and the younger man felt for him, not realizing until now, after all that had happened, how very fortunate he was to still have his old master in his life. It offered companionship if nothing else.

Deciding a subject change was a good idea, he remembered the pack animal he'd seen outside, not far from the hovel. "Obi-Wan, is that your eeopie out there, or just a stray?"

"He's mine. Well, sort of. I bought him when I first got here. But he's never been one to stick around and wait for me to need him. He likes to wander. He's a good beast though. I've named him Sam. Not sure where the name came from but it seems to fit. Although Qui-Gon keeps telling me…" The words were left unfinished as Obi-Wan suddenly realized his mistake. He'd mentioned Qui-Gon in the present tense. His guard was down because of the closeness of the relationships he held with Taash and Ryin.

His mind began racing.

Was it okay to tell his friends that Qui-Gon was able to speak to him from within the Force? To tell them of what Qui-Gon had learned? Would they even believe him? Or would they think that a stressed out Jedi Master has finally reached his limits of sanity? He would not be able to prove it to them, as there was no time to teach them how to commune with him. Would they think, an imaginary friend? And worse, that imaginary friend…his long-dead master? Panic began to bubble.

"Obi-Wan? What were you saying?" Taash pushed him a bit, curious about his use of Qui-Gon's name.

But Obi-Wan was rattled. He needed to seek the Force for his answer. "I…will you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back." Striding to the back room, he sat on

the bed with his head in his hands and whispered, more to himself than to anyone. "Master, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell them regarding you. Is it all right

to tell them what I know? I trust them. I trust them with my life. They would die before giving up anything that I tell them in confidence. I know they would. Please, Master…tell me what do to." Sinking to his knees, Obi-Wan reached deeply into

the Force searching for his master. Searching for guidance.

A tendril reached out for him and they connected for several seconds. Obi-Wan sucked in a series of deep breaths and slowly his simmering panic began to subside. He nodded and whispered 'thank you.'

He began to feel foolish for his sudden and confusing actions in front of his friends, and was about to go apologize when Taash's voice startled him. "Obi-Wan? You okay?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said as he nodded. "I'm sorry. I need to explain. I guess I'm not used to having guests who are here…physically." A frown greeted him as he'd just succeeded in confusing Taash even more. Obi-Wan got up and motioned for his friend to follow him back to the main room.

Watching for a moment the anxious faces of two of the few remaining Jedi in existence, Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "First of all, I promise you that I've not lost it. My mind is still sharp and even though my emotions are somewhat on edge at times, I'm not imagining what I am about to tell you and you have to promise me with your lives that you will protect this information. That you will not talk about this to anyone. I need your word on that. Both of you."

"You've got it, Obi-Wan," Taash replied. "What's going on?"

"I can…speak to Qui-Gon. Within the Force." Flickers of doubt immediately crossed both of the faces before him. And he wasn't surprised when Taash responded with a certain degree of skepticism.

"You can speak with him. And he speaks to you?"

"Yes. I know what you're thinking. This is not me hanging onto old memories. After Anakin turned, Yoda and I met one last time before parting company. We met on Senator Organa's cruiser. One of the few who are still loyal to everything the Empire is trying to destroy. Yoda told me of training he would have for me once I came here. He had been communicating with Qui-Gon for some time. Many years through the Force. Somehow when Qui-Gon's physical self died, he was able to channel himself into the Force and study the Ancient Order of the Whills where he discovered the path to eternal consciousness. He was so in tuned to the Living Force when he died, it allowed him the opportunity to discover these long hidden secrets of the Force. And to literally and figuratively become one with it. It's a power greater than that of any Sith. And it may very well be the key to victory over the Empire in the future. Yoda was the only one who connected to the Living Force as Qui-Gon did. And because of that, he was able to contact Yoda initially. I had to be trained to learn this way of communication. And Qui-Gon will eventually teach me how to join the Force as he did."

"So, Qui-Gon talks to you all the time? Can you see him?"

Obi-Wan could see his friends trying to believe him, but remaining wary.

"No. I can't see him. He speaks to me from time to time. He told me of your presence on this planet. He wasn't sure who you were, but he felt your Force

traces. That's how I came looking for you and was able to surprise you."

"And you're sure this is real?" Taash questioned him carefully. He needed to be certain.

"I am. I wish I could prove it to you. I am perfectly sane, I assure you."

Silence overtook the room for a few minutes as Taash and Ryin absorbed what they had been told. Eventually Obi-Wan broke the silence attempting to ease the tension.

"I still have his light saber. And Anakin's. There's a reason I'm here on this particular planet. A reason that I must stay here and remain alone. Qui-Gon's presence helps me fight the loneliness. I know this seems hard to believe, but I would never lie to you. Either of you. I can't afford to alienate two of the only people in this galaxy that I love dearly." Blue eyes filling once again, Obi-Wan struggled to keep his composure. "Life here is hard. But it's a life I must endure. The future depends on it."

It was at that moment when Taash truly saw the entire weight of the galaxy, it's future, falling on Obi-Wan's shoulders, and the pain etched into Obi-Wan's face became too much for him to bear. Moving to his friend's side he sat down and put a supporting arm around him. Then held him close as Obi-Wan leaned heavily against him. "We do believe you, Obi-Wan. It's difficult for us to completely understand, but I knew Qui-Gon well enough to know how dedicated he was to the Living Force. How much he respected and absorbed it. If anyone was to accomplish this life within the Force, he would have been the one to do it." Ryin moved to Obi-Wan's other side, seated himself close and put a supportive hand on the older Jedi's knee as Taash continued. "I see your life here. I know it's hard. And I know there's some reason you must stay here. A devotion that you cannot mention, yet one that keeps you planted. A duty. But, you'll always have us, Obi-Wan. No matter what distance or barriers separate us. You can trust in that."

Obi-Wan sighed against the warm shoulder before pulling away slowly and straightening himself, pulling at his tunic and clearing his throat. "Thank you for believing me. I know it sounds far-fetched, but…I just…thank you. What about

you two? How did you avoid the clones? How did you get here undetected?"

A short laugh from Taash brought forth his explanation. "The Force works in mysterious ways. You remember when I volunteered for our last mission."

"Yes. You weren't sure about it, because it was slated for two years. But then you told me that Ryin had volunteered to go, and that made the decision for you."

"Well, Ryin had had another one of his odd, dark feelings before I'd committed to the mission. Something that told him to accept it. As it usually happens, he didn't really know how to interpret the feeling, or what it meant, but he did mention it to Yoda. Yoda sent us out shortly thereafter."

From where he now stood across the room, Ryin gave a shy smile. Something he had never grown out of. "One thing I learned from those strange feelings I get. Never ignore them. I only wish they would give me more to go on. I might have been able to save other Jedi had I known more of what the feelings were telling me."

"I'm sure those odd feelings saved our butts many times in our years as master and padawan and I've no doubt it saved us this time as well." Taash winked at Ryin. "We ended up in the city of Rumal on the rim planet Gadalla, and were easily welcomed into their society while helping them deal with the constant political battles. A year or so later the mayor, who we'd become good friends with, told us the news he saw on the holo-net about the clone troopers turning against the Jedi, hunting them down and killing them without known reason. We'd been following

the updates on the Clone Wars while we were there and when the mayor told us about the clones ambushing the Jedi, we knew we had to disappear. With his help, we ditched our Jedi uniforms, we'd already had the blue robes. They are popular with the people of Rumal and because of that we figured they'd help with our cover. We pulled away from the Force as much as we could and I guess you could say we went underground for a while. We've been here on Tatooine for over a month."

"How did you know I was here?"

"We didn't know for sure that you were even still alive. It was a gamble. But the Force drew us here. Now we know why."

"I'm glad it did. I only wish our time together didn't have to be so short. Once you leave, I don't know if we'll ever see each other again."

"We will. Somehow. Someday. I know we will."

Exchanging a smile, they shifted their attention to the front entrance where a friendly grunt sounded. Sam, the eeopie that Obi-Wan had named was nosing his face inside the hovel. Ryin walked to him and stroked the creature's face. Sam responded with several more grunts. "He likes that. I think he's looking for something though."

"Food," Obi-Wan said as he wandered just outside the doorway to greet his four-legged friend. "Food is one thing he'll always stick around for. I usually eat dinner around the same time each evening. He knows that. His stomach is his top priority. Isn't it, Sam?" The beast grunted again, it's long nose waggling as he rolled his head back and forth. Obi-Wan gave a scratch behind Sam's large eyes and Sam responded but pushing his head into the Jedi's stomach. "Of course this doesn't keep him from wandering. I found him on the far end of Mos Eisley once. He can move quickly if he really wants to. But food sure does sound good right about now. Sam, you'll have to wait until after we eat. I'll give you the leftovers." Another grunt. This time one that sounded like the animal was slightly ticked off. That was followed by turning his hindquarters towards Obi-Wan and then stalking off unhappily. "He gets a little testy sometimes."

Obi-Wan turned to Taash and Ryin. "Hungry? I have a little something stashed away for a special occasion. And since I don't know if I'll ever have another special occasion out here, alone, this seems to be the right time to eat it. It's from home." Home meant Coruscant. In his hurry to leave the planet, he had managed to steal away a few things of importance. A few personal belongings of his, Qui-Gon's and Anakin's along with several containers of a certain food that he'd grown quite fond of during his many years in the Jedi Temple.

After digging through a large container, he located his prize. "Pala sweet cakes. I always kept a stash of them in my quarters in the temple. At one point I was slightly obsessive about them," he grinned and handed one each to Taash and Ryin. "Sugar is a great stress relief for me. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea. But these were always fun to have around. A happy food, if you will."

Ryin started laughing, "Happy is right. I think every padawan in the temple was addicted to these things at one time or another. The sugar content in a half of one of these cakes is enough to make a Bantha bounce off the walls."

"I know." Obi-Wan said with a sudden silly smile on his face. Ryin's laughter was becoming contagious and it wasn't long before the trio found themselves sitting on the sandy floor, stuffing themselves with sweet cakes and reminiscing about padawan days gone by. A happier time and place. For a short time, they were able to forget about the dark state of the galaxy and the dark shadow of the Empire and just enjoy the company of their deep friendship. Renewing bonds thought to have been lost when the Jedi Order was hunted to almost extinction. It was an emotional release, an outlet, desperately needed. And they clung to it for as long as they could.

Over the next few days, Taash, Ryin and Obi-Wan pushed the reality of the present aside. They relished in the past. They relished in the company of each other. For the first time in a long time, the weight on Obi-Wan's shoulders was lifted if just for a short while. But their time together dwindled and they all knew that the longer they resisted the inevitable, the more dangerous it became, especially for Obi-Wan. On the evening of the third day, the Force told them their time was up. Obi-Wan could almost hear Qui-Gon telling him that his friends needed to leave, for the safety of all. Glances were exchanged and smiles faded.

Taash turned his dark brown eyes sadly towards his fellow Master Jedi. The one person who long ago had reached out to him, after a devastating loss, to offer his company. His companionship. A close friendship was formed. One that continued through years of pain and heartache. One that would continue as long as they both drew breath. Perhaps it would be one to continue even after death. He spoke softly. "You feel it too." It wasn't a question.

A deep sigh. Obi-Wan nodded. "For the safety of all. Stay this last evening. It's safer to travel by day. You can get a flight out in Mos Eisley. Talk to a bartender named Raalu. For a fee, he can get you anywhere you want to go, no questions asked."

"We'll do that." Taash replied and then went quiet.

Neither of them knew what else to say. So they simply sat together in companionable silence for the remainder of the evening, until sleep beckoned and claimed them all.

Morning dawned. The twin suns rose in tandem. Tatooine became a scorching desert once again. And three Jedi prepared to say goodbye.

"You have everything?" Obi-Wan asked Taash and Ryin as they picked up the small bags they had each arrived with. Home to what few possessions they had left.

"Yeah. We don't have much. The sweet cakes you gave us are taking up most of the room." The oldest of the Jedi chuckled softly and patted the bag with his hand.

Obi-Wan reached into his belt pouch to retrieve several small objects. Stones. Three of them. "Ryin, do you remember, not long after you became a padawan. I think it was your first official mission with Taash. You bought gifts for Qui-Gon and I. These stones." He touched the two smaller, emerald colored rocks."

Ryin grinned broadly. He had no idea that Obi-Wan still had those. And that in the dark events of the recent past, had thought enough of them to save them from the temple before his exile. "Obi-Wan…you kept those all these years?"

"Of course I did. They are special to me. Given as gift of friendship. Given from the heart. When Qui-Gon died…physically died…I found his. He had kept it in his belt pouch. I took his and my own and placed them together with the rock he had given me for my thirteenth birthday. I've carried them with me ever since. Believe it or not, they've been a source of strength for me many times." Then he picked up one of the stones and held it out for Ryin. "This is the one that you gave to Qui-Gon. I want you to keep it. It meant a great deal to him. Now it's your turn to keep it safe. A gift of friendship."

Tears began tracing the young man's tanned face, his icy blue eyes shining brightly as he accepted the gift. "Thank you. I'll keep it close to me always." He stepped closer to Obi-Wan and pulled him into an embrace. "I'll miss you, Obi-Wan. I'm glad you're okay."

"You take care of Taash for me, huh? Try to keep him out of trouble. You know how he can be sometimes." Obi-Wan tightened his hold as Ryin tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a muffled sob. "There will be a future for the Jedi, Ryin. I promise. You're young enough to be a part of it. You'll know the time when it happens." He pulled away and took Ryin's face in his hands. "My friend." A smile. "I love you."

Ryin couldn't reply. He could only nod as he tried to get control of his emotions. What little control there was, vanished completely as he watched the exchange between the two masters.

"Well," Taash said. "This is it. I have your code. I'll transmit when we're settled, wherever we end up. Just to let you know we're safe. I'll use the language we set in place, so it won't attract any unwanted attention."

"Don't forget to let me know. I'll worry otherwise. You know that. And I don't need anymore gray hair than I already have." Obi-Wan tried to smile but it quickly faded. It didn't take much for his tears to fall after already saying goodbye to Ryin. When he and Taash fell into each other's hold, he let go. Tears running freely. "Be safe, Taash. And promise me you'll do everything you can to stay well clear of the Empire."

"I will. We will. You do the same." He pushed away slightly, placing his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's face. "You're not alone. Remember that. We _will_ see each other again. That I can promise you."

Tears continued.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust in the Force, my dear friend. I have a good feeling about this. Some things are just destined to happen. Ask Qui-Gon. I bet he could tell you. Oh, and tell him how much Ryin and I miss him."

"He hears you. He knows."

Taash dropped his hands then gave Obi-Wan one last hug. "When this planet gets

to be too much for you, just remember us. Think of the good. Think of our time together here. Remember that we love you."

This time it was Obi-Wan who could find no further words. Throat tight and blue eyes still wet, he smiled.

As the three of them made their way outside of the hovel, a familiar grunt moved their way. Sam wandered over, lowered his head and shoved his face towards Ryin. The young Jedi scratched the beast on the nose. "You keep Obi-Wan out of trouble, Sam. Okay?" Sam grunted deeply. "Maybe he'll give you one of those sweet cakes he has." A high pitched, happy humming sound came from the animal as Sam cocked his head in Obi-Wan's direction.

Obi-Wan snickered despite the dampness on his face. "You can have one. And only one. Understand?"

A short 'hmmph' grunt.

They all laughed this time, enjoying one last moment together.

A grasp to Taash's hand, and then to Ryin's, holding them tightly. Obi-Wan's eyes were glistening but crystal clear. "My friends." A pause to find his focus. "Take care of yourselves. Take care of each other."

"We will." Taash took a last look into those eyes that he knew so well. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And with you."

Hands released and two blue-robed figures drew their hoods and began their walk out of Obi-Wan's life for the final time. Both figures turned around once more, the taller one shouting across the sand, as if he'd been able to read the thoughts of the other. "Nothing is final, Obi-Wan. Remember my promise. We will see each other again."

A smile greeted the Jedi Master's worn face as he found himself laughing quietly under his breath at Taash's last words. He held onto them. And would keep them close until that day.

A voice descended from above and behind Obi-Wan as he watched his friends become smaller in the distance.

Qui-Gon.

"Saying goodbye is always difficult, my Padawan."

"Never so much as it was today."

"Taash is right, you know. You'll see them again. I can't tell you when or how or why, but it will happen. When the Force decides that the time is right."

"Doesn't make the ache any better right now though."

"I know."

"I need to take a walk. Clear my mind. Refocus myself."

"Good idea."

"I suppose Sam's probably wandered off again by now. I don't see him nearby. This'll give me an excuse to go find him."

"He's right around the corner, Obi-Wan. On the other side of your hovel. Waiting for you."

A soft grunt was heard from nearby and Obi-Wan grinned. "Despite his wandering problem, he is a good beast."

"He's a good friend."

"Yes. That too."

Qui-Gon's voice faded. Taash and Ryin's forms became invisible in the heat of the morning. Obi-Wan Kenobi tucked himself into his robe. With a soft whistle he called to his four-legged companion. Sam came to his side and together they walked out into the desert.

END


End file.
